


it makes me happy

by glittermerm



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, healing and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee helps Allison heal after Seth's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it makes me happy

Renee isn’t sure when it started. Well, that’s not entirely true. It’s more that, she’s not sure when it changed.

After Seth died, Allison was a mess. No one could blame her, but no one really wanted to pick up the pieces. The upperclassmen tried, Andrew’s group certainly didn’t. But everyone had their own burdens. But Renee, she couldn’t sit back and watch Allison suffer alone. She knew she couldn’t fix anyone’s life for them, but it certainly wouldn’t stop her from trying.

In the beginning, she was just a shoulder to cry on, literally. She would spend hours lazily dragging her fingers through Allison’s hair as her sobs softened and quieted, until she dozed off, warm breath brushing across Renee’s skin. When she was sure Allison was well asleep, Renee would carefully tuck the other girl in, and disappear into the depths of her own bed.

Other nights she would babble about her day while Allison cried. When she had someone to listen to, it seemed to distract her quicker. At some point Renee started looking for interesting things just so she could tell Allison that night.

The crying begins to stop. Allison is struggling, but a hint of her is finally coming back, and Renee is so happy. Some nights she lets Allison paint her nails, or practice new hairstyles on her. At least a few times a week they end up curled up on Allison’s bed together binge watching shows on Netflix. More than once Renee dozes off and wakes up in the middle of the night with Allison’s arm thrown over her, and her face pressed against the back of Renee’s neck. And if Renee chooses to snuggle in and fall back asleep, who can blame her? It would be rude to wake Allison up.

Slowly something shifts, and Renee is over the moon that it seems to be mutual. Hands linger a little too long, slip a little too low, climb a little too high. Renee laughs hysterically at something Allison says, and the look she sees on Allison’s face makes her heart flutter in a funny way.

It’s late one night. They’re halfway through another show on Netflix, but their attention waned long ago. Renee is half asleep, curled into Allison’s side. Allison has her arm wrapped around Renee’s shoulder, is running her fingers absentmindedly through the ends of Renee’s hair. It reminiscent of the early days. But tonight, there’s no sadness, no anger. There’s just Renee and Allison, together and happy.

Later, neither one of them will remember what caused the shift in atmosphere, but suddenly their lips are pressing together. It’s a gentle brush, barely a kiss. It’s new, hesitant, could burn out easily. But it ignites and they kiss again, longer, harder. Renee has her hands in Allison’s hair, is pulling her in, kissing her deeper, opening up for her. And Allison is straddling her waist, pressing her deeper into the bed. This kiss is heavy, it’s important. They pour everything they hadn’t realized they were feeling into it. It’s too easy to get lost in tongue and teeth, soft fingers against skin, sharing breaths. 

It feels like ages when they finally pull away, breathing heavy. Allison stares down at Renee, sweet sweet Renee, her anchor. She looks at Renee’s blown pupils, her kiss swollen lips, and she wants. Can feel it burning deep inside her.

“Can I kiss you again?” She asks, shocked at the breathiness of her own voice.

Renee answers by surging up and answering with her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end!  
> I'm hoping to write more Allison/Renee soon because I really love the two of them so much.  
> If you want to come hang out on tumblr, find me @lesbianreneewalker!


End file.
